


SUGAR DADDY LOVE AFFAIR

by STYLERLINSON



Category: Gay - Fandom, harrystyles - Fandom, larrystylinson - Fandom, liampayne - Fandom, louistomlinson - Fandom, niallhoran - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STYLERLINSON/pseuds/STYLERLINSON





	1. Chapter 1

Louis have the money. 

Harry have the love. 

Then make it work.


	2. Harry Styles

Eighteen years old without no one in his life. He got betray by his only blood-related person - cousin. Who sell him out to settle his debt. 

A eighteen years old boy who is too pretty to be a boy. A eighteen years old boy who end with a guy. He suffer from amnesia as he couldn't remember anything that happen 15 years ago.


	3. Louis Tomlinson

A heartless 26 years old guy. He own a financial firm. But he the leader of a mob. There is no love in his life dictionary. Or even family, kindness and happiness. 

He is so desperate to save the angel looking 18 years old boy for a reason. But everything when wrong as Harry could barely remember him. He is not gay. He actually hate them. But everything change when he met Harry on a rainy day years ago.


	4. One

'Our next merchandise is a teen age angelic looking boy with a perfect curly brown hair.

Look at his smooth delicate skin and his beautiful face. And not to forget the shape of his body.

We belive that this is something you have rarely found. He has a pair of glimmering emerald eyes. 

And of course his genitalia as well as his prosterior are both unused. As soon as you purchased this item you can directly make sure of it yourself. 

The bidding start at 40 million dollar.' 

"Fifty million!"

"Seventy million!"

"Ninety million!"

"One billion!"

'Is there anyone who like to bid?  
I've heard a one billion. The bid is now at one-'

Suddenly there is a loud bang at the door. A figure in black suit come it with two good shape guy step in. He smirk before opening the suitcase he has been holding. 

"Five billion in cash."

All the eyes in room grow wider as they look at the figure. Some of them are chattering and whispering. The two guys who followed behind him stood beside their leader while crossing their arm as if they are ready if anyone would or could try to attack the figure in the black suit.

"Yo-you are Austin's. Louis Tomlinson!"

The figure smirk. He throw a look at the fully naked brown curly boy who look at him in confused. 

"Don't worry Harry. I will take care of this."

"W-why.." The soft voice hit his eardrum before the owner fall completely on the floor. 

"You bastard! How dare you."

"What the hell did you come here for!"

"Shut up!" The cold voice shout. "Do you want me to kill you guys." He continue as he turn himself around. It is not a question, more like a warning which make the other guys back off. An old guy come foward. He is a bit bald on the top of his head. Everyone could notice that he is trembling. Looking at his appearance, Louis guess he must be the owner of this place. A smile appear on his face. Which is totally not a pleasing one. 

The old guy quickly bow infront of Louis. "Th-this..I a-apologise for ou-our rudeness. How..however to come here and take over this place as you like is something we cannot-"

"Do not worry. I am not planning on staying anyway. After my business is settled, I will take my leave." He reply. Still in a cold tone. There is tense in his voice. 

"Yes-yes. We will take care of it." The old man say as he quickly rush toward the backstage and come out with a stack of paper. "T-this is the agreement paper. I-you need to sign h..here." He show toward the end of the paper. His hand is still trembling. 

After finish signing the paper, Louis quickly cover the fully naked boy with his coat as he lift him up.He look at his two side-man telling them to settle the other thing as he walk toward his car. He slowly open the door and slowly putting the boy down at the back-seat of the car before taking his place beside him. He gaze at the boy face. The drug must already taken over the poor thing's body. The boy can barely open his eyes. He is laying on Louis' lap with his eyes close. Perhaps he is sleeping. 

As he wait for his two man doing their work, he take this chance to examine the angelic face. Two pair of beautiful draw-looking eyebrow and a pair of perfect eyelashes. Those red and plump lips. Not to forget the milky delicate skin. Making it so tempting to touch but Louis know he should not. It might freak the boy out. He bit his lower lip as he throw a look at his two men who come out from the building. The brown haired guy step into the driver seat while the fake blonde one take the passenger beside the brown one. 

"I assume we are going to your place?" 

"Yes. Drive faster, Liam. This boy is freezing." Liam nod.

"And Niall, slow down the aircond." Niall nod as he slow down the car aircond. The whole driving is full of silence as Liam is focusing on his driving while Niall is listening to some tune on his phone. And Louis, Louis is gazing at Harry with full of emotion. Even himself can not tell what emotion is it. 

***

'Now what am I going to do. Having Harry in my room.' 

He look at the fragiled young boy who is laying on his bed. He manage to put on some clothe on the boy. His body is as cold as ice when Louis touch it. It almost sank Louis' heart. 

'Somehow. This feel like it is just a dream. Just listen to myself thinking such a cheesy and cheeky line.' 

Louis sigh as he run his finger through his hair.He drag a chair from the kitchen and put it beside the bed as he take a sit on it. He glance at the boy. A dim smile appear. 

'But it really feel like a dream. This boy. Laying on my bed. In my room. It really does feel like a dream for a guy like me. And when I hold his fragile little body in my hand.'

His mind suddenly play one of the memory that he keep in the back of his mind like a tape. 

'Excuse me sir? Are you ok?' A soft voice ask. Louis could feel like there is no longer rain hitting on his hair and shoulder. He slowly look upward toward the voice. 

'You look like you were wounded.'

His voice. 

'I can help to put some medicine and put band-aid on the wound.'

Those hand. 

'If you want to. I can help.'

Louis slowly reach out to touch Harry's lip. He gaze at the plump lips with passion. He slowly rub them as when Harry start to move which startled him out. 

"Umm...ah..whe-where am I." The soft voice hit Louis eardrum which almost made him smile but looking at the scare and confusing look on Harry making him step a bit bakward. 

"Ah. You-you are awake."

"Argh. My-my head hurt badly. It-it feel like. Argh." 

Louis' heart sank as he heard the boy complaining in pain. 

"They must used a large amount of drug. Do you need a doctor? I can call a doctor for you. Are you ok?" Louis asked as he take out his phone from his pocket. His skin feel a soft touch on his hand. He look at Hary as the boy smile dimly at him. 

"I am okay. I-I am sorry for what happen just now. I must be a huge burden for you."

Louis widen his eyes. He shook his head. "Oh Harry. You could be anything to me but not a burden."


End file.
